


Classic Rock Crack 1

by abeautifuldunshinewriting



Series: Crack Fanfics [4]
Category: Bob Dylan (Musician), David Bowie (Musician), Jimi Hendrix Experience, Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, Queen (Band), The Beatles (Band), The Doors, The Rolling Stones, The Who (Band)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, M/M, McLennon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifuldunshinewriting/pseuds/abeautifuldunshinewriting





	Classic Rock Crack 1

Ringo walking around, he hears moaning from another room.

Paul: Fuuuuuuuuck, Johnaaaaay!

Ringo almost opens the door but George drags him away.

George: uh uh uh, you know they won't allow their big nosed son to see that kind of stuff.

...

Roger driving his car.

Brian: Vroom vroom bitch.

Roger: *enraged, yeets Brian out of the car* Fuck off!

Brian: Calm down Rog, I was just jo-

Roger: Never insult the love of my life again! *drives off, leaving Brian behind*

...

David smirks at Roger.

Roger: David, what are you do- *screams as David pushes him down and rides him*

David: Run like the wind Roger!

Roger: Are you calling me a horse?

David: Well that's what you are, isn't it? Hahahahahahahahaha!

Roger: I fucking hate you David!

...

Bob: Git da fu aht of mah room, ahm playin' mah harrmonica!

...

Jimmy: Robert, let me inside your garden.

Robert: You must say the magic word.

Jimmy: Robert?

Robert: Hmm?

Jimmy: You're not a real plant, lol.

Robert opens the door.

...

Jimi chilling in his bedroom.

Jim is behind the door.

Jim: Is it alright if I break on through to the other side?

Jimi: Absolutely not!

Jim immediately knocks down the door.

Jim: Just a few more of these and my band will be perfect.

...

Mick swaggers to an alien.

Mick: Hey babe, let's spend the night together.

A few days later.

Doctor Robert: Mr Jagger, it appears that you are indeed pregnant. That's great but who's the other parent?

Mick: An alien.

Doctor Robert: Why am I not surprised?

9 months later.

Mick just gave birth to his child. David visits the hospital.

Mick: David Bowie, what a pleasant surprise.

David: Listen, do you wanna know a secret?

Mick: Yes.

David: Do you promise not to tell?

Mick: No because I'm gonna call you out for stealing other people's lyrics.

David: Anyway, I'm the alien who impregnated you.

Mick: But that can't be, you're handsome.

David: Well I never! If that's how you're gonna treat Ziggy Stardust, then I'm gonna find me a better lover.

Mick: Who the hell is Ziggy Stardust?

David: That's right you freaking loser, Ziggy Stardust is the name of our son.

...

Roger: Wow, they must be talking about my generation.

Pete: *angrily* Not everything's about your special snowflake of a generation, Roger!


End file.
